We Finally Reunite
by PinkSakuraFlowers
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would happen if Sasuke didn't train with Orochimaru for three years? And what if Jiraiya didn't train just Naruto but two of his friend's as well. How will this change their fate? Read more to find out just how much both the guys and the girls have changed and how greatly it effects their relationships. Rated M for Language and Lemon, Some characters OOC.
1. Chapter 1- Naruto Uzumaki Returns

**hey guys this is the very first story that i have ever published so i hope you enjoy it :)**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story,except for the ones i make up of course.)**

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Returns

* * *

It was a typical night in the Village Hidden in The Leaves, the streets where crowded with people, mostly teenagers out on dates, and going to clubs and bars dancing and getting drunk, some were out with their teammates celebrating another successful mission that was given to them from the fifth Hokage herself, who right now was busy sulking into the hundreds of stacks of paperwork lying on her desk, she would have went out to get a drink but was stopped by Shizune.

"Come on Shizune can't i just get one drink i'll finish the paperwork later." Tsunade whined.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but you can't,you have a lot to finish and there's more waiting in the back room."

"Ugh!" Tsunade sighed as she sat back down about to continue working when she heard a very familiar voice.

"You never change do you Grandma Tsunade?" the voice laughed as three figures appeared before them.

Tsunade just smiled at seeing the familiar faces standing in front of her and slowly shook her head. "You've finally returned." She said,

Meanwhile a pink- long haired Kunoichi was out shopping at the mall with her three best friends Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten.

Sakura Haruno was wearing a red thin strapped top with a light blue almost white, shorts her kunai pouch attached to her right thigh and she had a black sandal like boots and her dark pink head band tied above her head.

she had grown her hair long again, a few inches longer than it originally was and put it into two high pigtails giving her a tad bit of a girlish look.

Ino had regrown her hair as well leaving it back into a ponytail she had a short purple top, and a dark purple mini skirt with a pair of black leggings underneath and a pair of short black sandals, as well as a kunai pouch attached to her right thigh.

Hinata had also grown her hair long, letting it flow freely down to her waist, she had a short tight lavender shirt that reached right under her upper chest perfectly shaping boobs, she also had white thin jacket that she tied around her waist, blue shorts that reached right above her knees,and black heeled sandals with a kunai pouch attached to her lower right leg, and her head band tied around her neck.

Her outfit completely showed off her perfect figure that any girl would die for, she can now fight and stand up for herself, getting a lot more confidence learning a few things from Sakura and Ino of course.

she was actually the one who had asked the girls to go shopping with her in the first place. Knowing they all had the night off they said yes,

not wanting to pass up the chance to shop till there knees dropped.

But another reason why they came, was because they were carious as to why Hinata had invited them to go shopping all of a sudden, after all she _never _invites them to go shopping at the mall with out a reason that would surely piss them off.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering why you asked us to go to the mall all of a sudden and at 7:00 in the night?"Tenten asked suspicious as to what she did this time. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, with pale red shorts about the same length as sakura's, black finger-less gloves, and her headband tied around her forehead,with black sandals, and her hair was the same length in the same Chinese buns that she always wore.

"Well no reason really, i just wanted to change my look once and awhile." Hinata replied while looking through the clothing rack.

"And... I might have agreed for all of us to sing at the club tonight at 8:00."

Hinata said almost to fast.

"_WHAT!_" they all said in unison making her cringe.

"Why would you do that?!" said sakura a little quieter but you could still hear the hint annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry ok but Tsunade practically forced me to do it. She said the manager would pay her a lot of money and she still has a lot of people to pay back, she said she would assign me to D rank missions for the rest of the year, and you guys as well."

Hinata said seeing the girls calm down a bit, Ino sighed."We only have an hour, I guess we have no choice but to do it, I mean come on we are the best singers in konoha."

"Yeah, but were ninjas not singers." Tenten said, she could just imagine the look on Neji's face when he finds out.

(A/N: did i forget to mention that Tenten and Neji are dating :p )

"Well i guess there's no use complaining now." Sakura said picking out a few outfits to try on.

* * *

_**(In the Hokage's Office)**_

"Your finally back." Said Tsunade

"You got it and were stronger then ever." Naruto Uzumaki said coolly as he put an arm over Sasuke Uchiha's shoulder and the other on Kiba Inuzuka's, who both smirked in return.

(A/N: go wallmay . n e t (No Spaces) then type in (Sasuke Naruto and Kiba)

then you should see on the top row, 3 of the same pics. that's what they look like in this story :p.)

"Wow... You three look very handsome." Said Tsunade as she eyed the three dashing young men in front of her.

'_I wonder how the girls will react at how much they've grown_' Tsunade chuckle at the thought of how red the girl's faces would get when they saw them.

Naruto had a pair of red goggles on his head, a black leather choker around his neck as well as the necklace Tsunade gave him, he had a black open leather jacket with no shirt underneath completely revealing his six-packed abs,and black pants which was hold up by a red belt,with a pair of black sneakers.

he apparently got rid of the orange look except for the orange band he wore on his wrist,and he had his black headband currently in his pocket, he had decided only to wear it when he was out on missions.

Sasuke was wearing a light blue sleeve-less top that clung to his chest easily showing his well toned abs, he had a black choker just like naruto's, and chakra bandages around his right hand and on his upper left arm, blue pants with a black belt around it, and a blue jacket around his waist a little bit darker than his shirt, topped off with a pair of light blue sneakers, and a red band around his left wrist and his sword attached to his back.

And Kiba wore absolutely no shirt what-so-ever, only having his jacket hanging on his back, the same black choker,a red head band, black short finger-less gloves, blue pants with a long black belt attached and a chain necklace, he was riding on top of Akumaru who had grown huge after the past three years. they all had scars that was most likely purposely made because they had special designs. Naruto had one on his stomach, Sasuke on his left Upper arm, and kiba had two one on his left arm and the other on the left side of his stomach.

They would make any girl fall head-over-heels in just one look.

"So, where is Jiraiya?" Said Tsunade finally realizing he wasn't with them.

Kiba scratched his head and said. "We don't really know he said something about business to take of, then he disappeared before we could stop him." "he's probably trying to peep in the women's bath house like always." Sasuke said with an expressionless look on his face. Naruto and Kiba just sighed and shook their head.

"Well, i'll deal with him later you boys can go have some fun tonight, oh and Naruto."Tsunade stopped him before he left, and threw him a key with a white paper attached to it."Whats this?"Naruto asked as he caught it."That's the key to your new place, your stuff's already moved in and the address is written on the paper."Sweet, thanks Grandma Tsunade." Naruto smirked as he caught up to the guys, stuffing the key into his pocket.

* * *

_**(**_**_outside the club)_**

The girls had finally finished shopping, and they had bought matching outfits.

they wore black leather jackets that clung perfectly to their upper body with a black, thin strapped tank-top underneath, tight black leather pants, black leather high-heel boots and short black finger-less gloves.

and they were currently standing outside the club."alright girls you ready?" Tenten said as she turned around to face them.

"I am, you'll never know this could be fun."Replied Ino as she started to walk in with Tenten currently holding their shopping bags.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura you two coming?"Tenten called out as she realized they weren't moving,

"hey, you two ok?" Ino turned around and gave Tenten her bags.

"Go bring these backstage i'll get Sakura and Hinata."Tenten just nodded and walked inside the club.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Ino said catching up to them, then almost immediately froze and started blushing from head to toes.

"N-No no way, N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, K-K-Kiba, I-is That really you?"Ino stuttered seeing three handsome guys standing right in front of them with huge might i say gorgeous, grins on their faces.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story so far, and if you want to see the picture of Naruto without looking it up you can always look at the story's cover,But it only shows Naruto so if you want to see Kiba and Sasuke you'll have to look it up, but They are sooo, hot i literally almost fainted** **when i saw this pic and i made it my wallpaper, the person that drew this was a genius lol :p**

**Hope you liked it and please review and get excited for my next chapter ;p **


	2. Chapter 2- The Bet

**hope you like this new chapter,and i hope it's a little more exciting for you guys****:)**

**also this chapter is going to be a little longer because of the songs and might contain some fluff here and there but just try to bear with me thanx.**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story,except for the ones i make up of course.)**

Chapter 2 - The Bet

* * *

"N-No no way, N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, K-K-Kiba, I-is That really you?"Ino stuttered.

Kiba whistled."Wow is it just me or do you girls look hotter than the last time we saw you!"Kiba said, his face inching closer and closer to Ino's.

she blushed "I-I Umm..."She trailed off as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's great to see you again...Ino."He said seductively, Ino felt like she was about to faint.

'_When did Kiba get so-so Hot! I feel like Hinata right now.'_ She thought as her eyes slowly trailed down his bare, oh-so-sexy chest against her will.

Kiba saw this and decided to tease her a bit."Hey, my eyes are up here." he said as he took her chin so that they were looking eye to eye, when their eyes met Ino jumped back slightly and looked the other way, her whole body turned red.

"Um girls... We should really get going or we'll be late on stage."Ino said finally getting back to her senses, but they didn't hear her.

Hinata was too busy getting a hug from her one and only crush Naruto, Ino was surprised that she didn't faint but she did see how Hinata turned four shades of red.

"Umm- I-it's good to see you again N-Naruto."Hinata stuttered

_'Why am i stuttering, its been three years since I've stuttered like this, get it together Hinata!._'She scolded herself.

_'Oh but he is soo hot, and he's hugging me,oh Kami-sama why couldn't he have put on a shirt!'_ She thought again still trying to keep herself from literally melting into his arms and making a fool out of herself.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying her best to keep her hands off Sasuke."Hi Sasuke it's nice to see you again." Sakura said a slight blush on her face as she held both her arms tightly behind her back.

"Hn."Sasuke replied coolly nodding his head.

Sakura sighed _'Sasuke is still the same i guess cold and distant, but his face does seem to show more emotion_' she thought then smiled.

_'I have to remember to thank Hinata for all those self control lessons, Now i don't look like a crazy fan girl anymore.'_

Sakura was to busy with her own thoughts to notice how Sasuke was eyeing her every movement.

_'She seems to have gotten over the whole fangirl thing,maybe now she won't be as annoying as she was three years ago'_

_'but i have to admit she does look hot in that outfit.'_

_'Wait what? where did that come_ from?'Sasuke thought,

_'Ugh that damn perverted sage is getting into my head again!' _he thought to himself remembering all the dirty stories Jiraiya would tell them.

"Hey, are you all here to see the performance tonight?" Kiba asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts

"Um, not really were actually the ones singing tonight." That, got all of their attention.

"No way, you sing Sakura?!"Naruto said with immense shock in his voice which slightly pissed her off.

"Yes. I. do for your information and Tsunade forced us to do this." Sakura said trying not to send Naruto flying fifty feet in the air.

"Oh because i thought i herd you sing before and i swore i herd a window brake." Naruto said scratching his head.

"_Why you!_"Sakura said grabbing a near by lamp post lifting it up from the ground with ease about to hit Naruto with it until Tenten came outside.

"Hey whats taking you so long the show's about to start without us!" Tenten called out to them as she ran back inside.

"Umm lets go Sakura, and can you please put the lamp post down."Hinata said trying to calm down her hulk like friend.

"Fine" she replied as she stuck the lamp post back in the ground hard making some of the pavement around it crumble.

They ran backstage as the guys walked in with the crowd.

"Naruto just a suggestion try not to get Sakura mad again or she might just kill you." Kiba said as he watched Naruto shiver.

" I Feel so bad for that poor lamp post, did you see how she bent that thing!?"Naruto said thinking of what she would have done to him if Tenten hadn't stepped in.

Sasuke smirked _'looks like she's gotten sexy and powerful over the past few years' _

_'Wait,what? What's wrong with me today?' _

_'Looks like someones in loveeee'_

_'What! no, Naruto get out of my head before i kill your sorry ass!'_

he thought glaring at Naruto.

_'okay,okay jeez lighten up will you.' _Naruto thought back as he released the jutsu.

It was a jutsu Jiraiya had taught them it was originally formed and taught in the Yamanaka clan but he decided to teach it to Naruto and the others, if they ever needed to gather information.

Naruto actually used it on Hinata earlier when she wasn't looking, he didn't know her mind could be so dirty, She was picturing herself striping him down naked,while chanting some very dirty words. which really turned Naruto on.

Naruto Chuckled at the thought of it, but Sasuke thought he was laughing at him so he stood there giving Naruto a cold hard glare.

Naruto just smiled and matched his glare

"Hey look the show's starting!" Kiba said interrupting their glaring competition,as the lights started to dim and the music started playing.

* * *

_**(Backstage)**_

"Hey who were those hot guys you were talking to back there." Asked Tenten

"It was Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba can you believe it?!"Said Sakura

"Wow they must of changed a lot,to be that smokin' hot! I didn't even recognize them"Tenten replied remembering how flushed the girls looked when they got backstage.

"Well Naruto's looks may have changed but he still knows how to piss me off!"Sakura said punching the palm of her hand.

Hinata sighed dreamily "Naruto is soo sexy,i just want to take him to bed and-"

"Ooo-kaay! you can stop right there." Ino said cutting Hinata off.

Hinata pouted cutely,"What? it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing about you and Kiba,after all he did kiss you!"

"What! that was just a kiss on the cheek that doesn't count and i wasn't thinking about that!"Ino said blushing trying to defend herself.

"A kiss is still a kiss,and if you weren't thinking about it then why are you blushing?"Hinata said raising an eyebrow and putting one hand on her hip.

"okay girls break it up it's time to start the show."Tenten said interrupting their bickering.

"Lady's and Gentleman i welcome the 'Haunting Girls of Konoha' Singing Bloodlip." The Voice said as the music began to play ( the music is by: VEELA, A/N: her music is awesome i recommend you watch some of her video's on YouTube, also i added a few things to the songs like their names for example.)

_ [All]_

Our boots hit the ground and  
They scatter away  
They fall all around like  
They've made a mistake  
And what have we done to  
Keep up the charade?  
Can never go home,  
We're all one and the same  
We get off our horses  
Of metal and shame  
Step over the masses  
Who whisper our name  
Restrain all our voices  
And swallow the pain  
Deadly and gorgeous  
We're coming through  
We're coming for you.

_[Hinata]_

I'm Hina,  
You might think I'm sweet  
I've got a secret so cold and hard to keep  
Nobody knows where to find my family  
They've gone missing  
And it's because of me  
And like Ino,  
I've got nowhere to sleep  
So we roam on the road with the other three  
Feeling old and alone though we're  
Young and free  
Nowhere to go and no home  
'Cause they're scared of me

_{'Wow! she has a great voice'_ }

{Naruto thought to himself as he watched Hinata dance around the stage with the rest of the girls.}

_[Ino]_

Listen, Miss Tenten  
To your cold heart knocking  
It's your heart blocking and -  
Saku, you're fixing  
All the holes where life should be  
What do your eyes see?

_[Tenten]_

True, we are vicious  
Though we never intended to be malicious  
True, we're all in this  
Ban out the boring and repetitious  
Yes, we're suspicious  
So we leave no trace when our job is finished  
We are listless  
As we tear away

_[Sakura]_

Heavy gets the leather  
The blur of cities  
Together  
We've fought wars in our heads  
So many more  
Were real casualties  
Bring us at ease  
Just another way to go  
None of us have any goals  
No need to be wealthy or recover our time

_ [All]_

'Cause Bloodlip, flies  
In their own skies.

as the song stopped, Ino grabbed a guitar and Tenten sat at the piano, while Sakura and Hinata stayed at the mic's about to sing their next song.

they started to play the song. (Really Don't Care by: Demi Lovato)

_[Hinata]_

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk

_[Hinata & Sakura]_

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

**{"Wow!"Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time as they watched, and _almost_ drooled over the two girls who dance seductively to the crowd.}**

**( A/N: Sasuke drooling over Sakura? yeah i can't believe it ether lol :D)**

_[Hinata]_

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

_[Hinata & Sakura]_

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

_[Sakura]_  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Hina, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryin' be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

_[Hinata & Sakura]_

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care.

As the song ended Hinata switched with Ino.

and they waited as the next song played Sakura and Ino were singing (Heart Attack by Demi Lovato)

[Sakura]

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair **{Sakura flipped one of her long pigtails while dancing sexily, which in return struck Sasuke with something he never felt before}**

Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

_[Ino & Sakura]_

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

_[Sakura]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

_[Ino & Sakura]_

**{unlike Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba howled at Ino**

**which in return made her blush}**

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

_[Sakura]_

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack.

* * *

_**(Backstage)**_

after the performance the girls exchanged a few bows and walked backstage getting their stuff together.

"I didn't know singing could be so tiring."Hinata said wiping some sweat off from her brow.

"Tell me about it, I feel like passing out right now."Sakura said giving out a large yawn.

"Hey Ino, you do know your still blushing right?"Hinata said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"W-what my face is just red from all the dancing we had to do."

"Sureee, then why are you stuttering?"Hinata said teasing her.

"O-oh just shut up!"

Hinata chuckled "I bet you can't even ask Kiba out on a date?"

"Oh yeah! If you can spend the rest of the night at Naruto's place _alone_, then i'll ask Kiba to go out with me tomorrow night." Ino said watching Hinata bite her lip, Ino knew Hinata wouldn't back down from a bet.

_'But wait i like Sasuke...Right?'_ Ino thought wanting an answer but she knew it wouldn't come.

"Fine, but only if Sakura stays the night with Sasuke."

"_What!_, why do you always drag me into your bets!?"Sakura said not wanting to have any part of this, but she had to admit it wouldn't seem like a bad idea to spend the whole night with Sasuke _alone_.

"Besides Hinata won't your father come looking for you?"Sakura said trying to get them to stop this stupid bet.

"No, why? We all know he doesn't want a weakling like me around anyway." Hinata said looking down with a hint of sadness in her eyes and the room turned silent.

The girls knew about what happened to Hinata a year ago, she had been stepped down from the next leader of the Hyuga clan and that title was given to her little sister Hanabi, her father thought she was too week and kind, since then she's been training hard to prove herself to him.

"Besides if he does ask for me I'm sure Tenten can convince Neji to cover for me." She said with an evil smirk appearing across her lips.

"What! oh no you don't i'm not going to be involved this what-so-ever."

"Oh yeah then i'll tell him about the thousands and thousands of pictures you took of him when he was-"

"O-kay,o-kay i'll do it!"Tenten said quickly cutting her off, her whole body turning red.

Hinata just smiled and turned to Sakura,"Looks like everything's settled, and don't try lying to me i know your parents are gone for the rest of the week.

"Ugh!, fine i'm in" Sakura said finally giving up.

The girls got their bags and headed for the door only to see Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto waiting for them.

"Wow! you guy's look even more handsome up close."

Naruto smiled "Hey Tenten!" Naruto said as hyper as ever.

"Yo!" Kiba said smiling

And Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

_'Somethings never change' _She thought smiling.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys again but i have to go now." Tenten said walking off, leaving the girls on their own

_'This should be exciting'_ she thought giggling as she left, walking in the direction of the Hyuga's household.

* * *

**Well, things seem to be heating up! i wonder what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Oh! by-the-way I would have made Ino stay with Kiba for the night as well but i remembered that they both have guardians so that wouldn't work out to well so we're just going to have to deal with her just asking him on a date so... yeah**

**also sorry for any fluff here and there but I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait :)**

**Please follow and review thanks ;D**


End file.
